Playmate
by Narutogod123
Summary: Sasuke always strove for power to avenge his clan, he thinks the legends of demons that is written in a book a friend gave him will help him towards that goal. When he finally meets a demon it turns out more than he bargained for. (AU! Demon!Seme!Naruto X Sasuke, Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1 - Enter, Naruto Part 1

A/N: Hello, This a new story I came up with a few months ago, I got pretty far in the story so I'm excited to share it with everyone. This will be a Yaoi story but with a slow build romance, because Naruto is crazy and Sasuke cant handle the crazy. Especially when they fight it end with both of them ending up with broken bones.

There will be a lot of Oringnal Characters but the main pairing is Naruto X Sasuke.

Naruto won't be a nice person only unless it's his family he will be doing the worst things for fun and personal gain. Then again that's what demons do usually. Anyway this an AU!(Seme) Demon Naruto x Sasuke, The story is still set in the Naruto world but wont follow the story at all. Ok enough talk, time to start this story!

Jutsu being performed: **Chidori!**

...

The Demons that are said to have walk the earth they pillaged and conquered all the lands, no one knew where they came from but all the humans had one goal.

That was to kill all of the demons.

The life of a human was simple eat, train and sleep and repeat the process to use their strength to fight the monsters that walked the earth. As time went on the human's leader Geatla gained the power to drive the demons into the depths of the earth, when the demons disappeared because of Geatla the humans cheered finally they could live in peace. Geatla showed his suboritates how to gain the power he had to defeat the monsters.

The God Tree is what Geatla called it, the tree that bore fruit that gave him power, the power to save the earth. The humans ate from the tree also gaining the power. Time goes on until the time

for Geatla to pass on peacefully but then his sons thought they could lead the humans to peace once more.

They were dead wrong the sons had conflicting opinions on how to lead the humans two brother abandoned the oldest sibling to lead them with their own way of life bringing whoever would follow them, The oldest son decides to lead the ones he had for followers to his own village. Centeries goes on with legends of the Sages's sons brought peace to the land are forgotten only put the legends into ancenit tablets.

What humans didn't know was that demons still walked the earth and they wanted to play.

"Yahoo!" A man yells out and uses his arm in a horizontal chopping motion as a gust of wind cuts through the trees with ease. The attack manages to hit his targets in one got hit on his abdomen and one hit on his bicep. The wind clears out and shows a tall blonde haired man, he stood on top of the fallen trees looking at the other two men in the clearing.

The man wore tribal pants that was a thick orange cloth that covered his lower body. It had an intricate design that seemed to have a unique design. He wore no shirt and it showed his tan complexion and his lean muscle. Three black marks are on each of cheeks that looks like whiskers, his wild blonde spiky hair blows in the wind.

He smiles to the other two men his blue eyes sparkle in amusement at the destruction he caused some trees were still intact but those were a distance away.

"Come on, Rarui and Teni you can to do better than that!" The blonde haired man taunts the two other man in the clearing who were covered blood. He had a similar style clothing as the blonde except his pants had the color red mixed black with different chains attached to his pants. Rarui has short red hair with golden strands he stood slightly hunched over and breathing hard but still kept a grin on his face. His blueish green eyes are still filled with energy even with the damage done to his arms and chest. His tan skin is covered with sweat, blood and deep which was visible because he had no shirt on like the blonde haired man.

"Don't get cocky, Naruto-Sensei! **Demon** **A** **rts : Spark of the** **Phoenix** **!** " An explosion forms when Rarui lifts his hand in Naruto's direction. The impact in the area is strong enough to force the two other men to jump a distance from what is left of the forest floor.

"Hey, watch it Rarui! You could have warned me you were going to use that technique!" The man with white hair screams out irritated with his friend. He has tan skin like the other two men and he is also covered in cuts but not as much as Rarui.

"Oh come on Teni I knew you were fast enough to dodge it! You are one of the fastest demons in our clan, you can out run a little explosion!" Rarui laughs entertained by Teni face of irritation but then the red head realizes something, Naruto still hasn't shown up.

"Did I finally get him?" he asks to himself.

"Nope." Rarui hears before he is hit with an open palm thrust on his chest and a round house kick to his head faster than he could see. He coughs up blood he falls on his face the kick almost broke his jaw.

"Of course I didn't get him" He giggles then winces at the pain in his chest and head.

"Hey Rarui! You still conscious?" Teni asks in a mocking tone he keeps an eye on Naruto just in case he tries to attack him too.

"Yeah, ugh, everything hurts" he rubs his head with his right hand while trying to get up. "Why are you always so rough with just playing tag, Naruto-Sensei?"

"Because you wont learn anything if I'm not. You guys can heal yourselves now." Naruto stands with his arms crossed grinning at the training he gave to them. Rarui and Teni sit down in a meditative position to heal themselves, red energy surrounds them their wounds disappear in a few seconds.

When Teni and Rarui they relax on the dying grass waiting for naruto to speak.

Naruto begins to talk. "Both of you need to work on your Taijutsu, just because you have flashy Demon Art Techniques doesn't mean you will win so easily work on hand to hand just in case you can't access your Tailed Chakra. We will work on Tailed Chakra control tomorrow.

"Yeah yeah Naruto-Sensei when are we going to learn more demon art techniques?" Rarui asks tired of learning basic stuff.

Naruto punches Rarui's head irritated that his pupil wasn't really listening to him. "Rarui, get it through your thick head that you need to be good at everything even if it's boring. Who knows what would happen to the clan if were not strong enough to kill the humans?

Rarui soothes his head grumbling "Fine, but for me it's the flashy the techniques that are the best ones, You've got to kill with style." He smiles giddy just thinking about hurting some humans.

Naruto shakes his knowing his student wont listen to reason. "That doesn't have to stop you trying out different ways to kill." Naruto's face twists into an evil grin and taps his index finger on his neck . "Like when rip out the jugular vein of a human with your claws, the blood shower is always beautiful to watch." The two other men sweat drop when Naruto looks like he has gone into his own world while he discusses with them techniques they can use to prolong a human's death.

"Anyway, we are going to practice hand to hand combat and use our tails tomorrow, so let's go home." Naruto explains to the two men.

Rarui jumps up from his spot and cheers "Alright I love to use our tails it's like going into a cool lake after a hot summer day! You guys want to race back home?"

Teni grins already runinng ahead "Let's see if you can keep up, Naruto and Rarui!"

The three speed off to their home eager to get something to eat.


	2. Chapter 2 Enter, Naruto Part 2

A/N: Hello again, thank you everyone for all the interest in this story this is where the story picks up speed. Hope you will enjoy this.

Naruto and his two students, Rarui and Teni, arrive at a dark cave the surrounding area has jagged rocks and dead trees. The night air is humid a slight breeze brushes their skin cooling them off. Naruto looks up clouds are slowly departing and the moon is making an appearance. Naruto looks around to confirm there was no one around and signals them to them to enter.

The three tan men enter the cave, their sandals stepping on various rocks and ants. Naruto picks up the the pace and the two walk faster as well. When Naruto stops Rarui glances back to make sure no one is there. The red head sniffs the air his face contorts into a disgusted expression. "Ugh, I forgot how much it stinks in here."

"You sure it's not just you?" Teni questions in a mocking manner. Rarui glares at his friend.

"I will have you know that chicks dig my manly scent."

"Ha, you smell like burnt deer shit." Teni counters smiling giving an amused look to Rarui.

"Hey! Dont make me tell Erain that you were crying about your old girlfriend, "Oh I loved it when she stroked my tails her hand were so soft." Rarui smirks at Teni's embarrassed look, The white haired man growls aggressively at Rarui.

"Dont you dare, you asshole!" strong aura emanates from Teni, he is ready to attack Rarui

Rarui smiles he moves into a battle stance ready to fight his friend.

"ENOUGH!" They both freeze and straighten their posture at Naruto's irritated voice. Naruto glares at them while folding his arms.

"Come on I know you two can hold out out on fighting until we get home."

They both nod their head titled down showing that they don't want Naruto on his bad side.

"Yes, Naruto-Sensei..."

Naruto smiles and turns to walk deeper into the cave.

….

The three men arrive at what appeared be the end of the cave rocks block their path, Naruto then bites his thumb to draw blood.

He swipes the blood on the rock in front of him and waits a few seconds. Suddenly the rocks glow white then crumbles away without a trace.

"Let's go." Naruto getures for them to follow him. They go pass the crumbled rock and enter the glowing passageway.

The scenery changes from a dark cave into a village surrounded by a large field of grass and flowers. Large tents are spread across the plane, next to the tents are various cooking and hunting supplies . The faint glow of light from the fire pits that are set up in front of each tent give off a peaceful feeling.

The rocks behind them reseal the way they came from. The night air cools off everyone that lives there, Naruto breathes in the fresh air.

"No place like home. Alright guys, you can go home. Remember your training continues tomorrow." Rarui and Teni nods and go to their own tents across the village.

Naruto walks to his tent that was bigger than the other tents in the area. His tent had a color design with a mix of red and orange and was large enough to hold multiple people.

His mother sat on a tree truck in front of the tent drinking water from a cup weaved out of straw. She puts more wood on the fire pit that is in front of the tent. Her long red hair is tied up in a pony tail and her clothing is a red thick cloth that covers her figure.

She grins then waves to him her violet eyes brightens happy to see him. "Hey son, you had fun training Rarui and Teni?"

"Yeah It was fun, though they need to practice with their teamwork." He sits down next to his mom on the tree trunk. "Who were training today, Mom?"

"Just Adea and Iair they get really get cocky when they use their tails." She grins almost sadistically.

"I had to take them down a peg."

Naruto chuckles amused that him and his mom really were similar in their method of teaching.

Two villagers approaches Naruto and his mom, one is an older man and the other is an older woman both of them has faded red hair wore garnets similar to all the other residents there.

"Exucuse us for approaching you at this time of night, Naruto-sama and Kushina-sama." The older man asks and him and the woman deeply bow. "It's no problem do you need something?" The blond questions patiently.

"Yes, we would like to request more for me and my wife to have more food it seems that we have run out..." The old man is nervous that his request would not be accepted.

Naruto smiles to them acknowledging there request. "Of course Feniri-san, Mom do we have more food to spare?"

Kushina puts on a thinking expression while tapping her finger on her right leg "I think you will have to go hunting for more food it's better to be prepare in the long term." Naruto nods and turns back to the old couple. "Go back to your home, I will be back in an hour. When I'm back be prepared to eat." Feniri nods he then grabs his wife's hand and leads her to their tent.

"Alright mom I will be back, tell the rest of the villagers they will get extra food tonight."

"Ok Naruto, just make sure you dont get too much blood on you, if you do clean up in a river." She puts more wood in the fire pit then sips on her water.

Naruto nods gets up on his and sprints outside the village and ends up at the sealed cave and repeats the process of unsealing entrance of the hidden cave. He leaves the barren land sprints north of his current location.

...

Yuima sits down on the forest floor next to the campfire with his two teammates getting ready to turn in for the night. It is his turn to keep watch for any unwanted guests. He yawns bored just wanting to get his turn to watch over the camp to be over with. He decides to look at the night sky to ease his boredom. He counts the stars and feels himself falling asleep.

"Hey!" Yuima jolts awake at the voice he looks up and see his teammate Era.

"You have to stay awake remember? If we get attack cause you weren't competent I will beat your ass afterward!" Era scolds him for not being aware of his surroundings. His other teammate Ortra looks up from his sleeping spot while rubbing his eyes.

"Can you be quieter Era? You will alert everyone in a five mile radius at this rate."

"Oh shut up and go to sleep Ortra!" Era yells at him. He flinches at the volume of her voice, he just yawns again.

"Fine geez." He gets comfortable in his sleeping bag and tries to ignore his teammates.

"Now stay awake Yuima, I need to sleep before it is time for my shift.

"Yeah yeah I'm sorry, but I had a long day. Fighting other ninja is tiring, you know?" He stretches then looks around. "See no one has tried to attack us yet, they probably know not to mess with Konoha ninja."

"That's not the point! Ugh! Youre just too relaxed when to be trying to keep watch." Just folds her arms and has an irrtiated expression. "Can you at least handle another hour? I will switch out with you."

"Yeah I can handle that."

"Good don't fall asleep again." Era walks to her sleeping bag next to a tree

The light blue haired man goes in to his bags and grabs a bottle of water when he grabs it he sees movement in the bushes. Yumia tenses reaches into his weapon pouch and grabs a kunai.

"Hey Era I think something is there." His eyes doesn't leave the bushes and when he doesn't here Era he turns back to where she is.

"Era?" He freezes at what he sees.

Blood is all over the campsite his teammate's bodies are covered in deep cutts with thier eyes and mouth are open in shock.

"Holy shit ERA, ORTRA!"

He chockes on a sob but quickly keeps his senses open hoping whatever killed them wouldn't kill him too

But that was wishful thinking.

"Time to have despair, little human."

Yumia heard a deep voice that seemed to echo around him, it sounded like it had deep pleasure making the man feel fear. He thought he could hide his fear but then he felt it. The disgustingly strong Charkra that overtook his senses. Yumia collapses on his hand and knees forest floor. The pressure is literately killing him the last thing he saw was blood red eyes looking down at him.

"Have fun in the Shinigami's stomach."

That is the last words Yumia ever heard.

…

"Thank you for the food Naruto-Sama" the older couple thanks Naruto with a bow. Naruto smiles to couple while nodding.

"Of course, it's no problem remember to tell me when you run out of food anytime. You are dismissed. "

The couple leaves after bowing deeply they carry their portion to their tent.

Naruto stretches stands out side his tent, his mother his eating her share of meat on the tree trunk.

"I'm going to sleep now, Mom. I will see you tomorrow."

She smiles to him and swallows her food "Ok good night, Naruto."

Naruto goes into his tent and lay on the mattresses in the middle. He relaxes in his bed and falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - Uchiha Sasuke

Sasuke sighs exhausted from the mission he just came back from, He has to report the Hokage about the details of it. He walks through the busy street most of them just chatting about different things that are happening in their lives or complaining about how hot it is. Sasuke just wants to get home to eat, relax and prepare himself for whatever boring mission the Hokage will assign him.

Sasuke may be a Jonin but he has been getting assigned to menial jobs that don't actually challenge him. Escort missions, gardening, and dog walking, they're just boring missions that he could care less for. Sasuke sighs again his irritation shown on his face, he scowls at the thought about the assignment he will be given.

Sasuke arrives at the Hokage tower and walks into the building, the room had a few people who sat at desks and a couple of guards standing at the stair well to the second floor. Sasuke goes to the woman that sat at the desk she is one of the receptions.

"I'm here to report my completed mission to the Hokage." The woman looks up from writing on the paper work to acknowledge him.

"I see Uchiha Sasuke, please take the stairs to the second floor the Hokage will be the last door on the right." She smiles a politely pointing to the stairs is a few steps from the desk. "I will notify Tsunade-sama that you here.

Sasuke nods then turns his left to approach the stairs, the guards briefly glance at him before letting access to the second floor. The raven haired man strides down the hallway at a fast pace he wanted to get this over with. He arrives at a large red double door with the Konoha insignia etched on both doors. There are two guards standing on each side, the one with purple hair starts to speak.

"Do you need something, Uchiha Sasuke?" The man didn't like the Uchiha because of what happened a few years ago. When Sasuke was 16 he betrayed the Leaf Village by going to a man named Orochimaru to gain more power. The teen was labeled a criminal back then, and the guard was still irritated that the Council gave him leeway since Sasuke was the one that actually defeated the crazy scientist.

The other guard just glances between the two men, he didn't really care for the Uchiha so he is just going let the two do what they want.

Sasuke sighs too tired to deal with this he begin to speak.

"I'm hear to report my mission to the Hokage, Let me get this over with."

The man's pink eyes glares at Sasuke, he steps aside to let Sasuke to knock on the door, the other guard also steps aside.

"Hmph, Fine."

Sasuke knocks a few times and hears a voice on the other side.

"Enter."

Sasuke turns the knob and walks into the room. There are scrolls everywhere on the floor, desk, and in the shelves. In the middle room sat the Hokage Senju Tsunade, and the three other people stood infront the desk. Haruno Sakura , Hyuga Nenji , and Nara Shikamaru, look back at Sasuke. Shikamaru has an expression of boredom, he waves lazily to Sasuke to acknowledge him. Nenji doesn't show emotion but he nods to him. Sakura however smiles, she waves in a shy way her face beaming with happiness at seeing him.

Sasuke just nods to each of them and closes the door behind him. Tsunade glances to each of them and nods.

"Nice of you to join us Sasuke, I believe you have completed your mission?

"Yes, Lord Hokage."

Sasuke hands her a scroll that contained the his mission report. She reads it over for a few minutes then nods.

"Good job, I will send the payment for this mission into your bank account."

Tsunade tucks the scroll into the last drawer of her desk, and then grabs a different scroll that showed an A rank mission.

"We were just going to assign you to this team. All of you have a new mission."

She lifts up the scroll to show them the contents and begins to explain the details.

"There has been what the council believes is bandit attacks around the Techi Forest, a lot of travelers and Leaf Chunins have gone missing. I want all of you to figure out who is doing this and get rid of them. Shikamaru you are the team leader of this group, Sakura is the healer, Nenji is the scout, and Sasuke is the powerhouse. If you have any question, ask them now."

Sakura is the first to speak, "How long has the attacks been going on?"

"For awhile now actually, the Council just started to take action because the Leaf Village Ninja that were sent on missions have frequently gone missing."

Sakura nods understanding the gist of it, "I see..."

Shikamaru asks his own question "How long do we have to prepare?"

"I expect you to leave tomorrow around 2 pm, pack the essentials to complete the mission. Anymore questions?"

All the them shake their head no.

"Good now go get some rest, and be safe. You are dismissed."

Sasuke is the first one to walk out the room after saying his goodbye, followed by Sakura who starts to talk to him as they walk down the stairs.

"Hey Sasuke-Kun, before you go would you like to go hangout?" She gives him a shy smile. He looks at her with an expression of irritation. "We can hangout when we come back from the mission but right now I want to go home and sleep."

Sakura tries to hide her disappointment and nods in understanding.

"Alright see you later, Sasuke-kun..."

"Hn.."

He leaves the Hokage building and heads to his home.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Mission

A/N: I'm back! Time to get this show on the road!

Sasuke slowly wakes up as the light from the curtain shines through slightly irritating his eyes. The raven haired man blinks he stretches his arms and gets out of his futon. After getting up he eats a light breakfast in his large kitchen. The table is only for him but it could serve at least four people. Sasuke never really thinks about having people over anyways. Soon after finishing his breakfast he takes a shower and changes into a thick black shirt and pants, also putting on his Jonin jacket.

After gathering all of his gear which included a pouch filled with kunai, shuriken and other weapons that he attached to his waist. He then sees a book on his desk a book about the Kyuubi it was an interesting book dealing with the strongest demon conquering most of the world until the brothers of ancient times took it out. A colleague of his gave him this book which was a weird present.

He checks his alarm clock which reads 8: 20 am. He had plenty of time to do whatever he wanted until his assigned team had to meet at the gate. So he decides to go train by himself, he takes his leave and locks the door to his apartment. He goes to a secluded training area and trains there until the time he has to meet up with his teammates.

…

Sasuke appoaches the konoha gate and spots his three teammates. The three of them greet him after the greeting Shikamaru begins to speak.

"Alright now that everyone is here we are going to have strategy to take down the bandits. Nenji, You are going to be our scout, because of your Byakugan we can easily track them from a distance. When we know their exact position, We will ambush them together. Sasuke, try to take out as many as possible with your fire ninjutsu when I give the signal. Me, Sakura and Nenji will take out anyone that is trying to escape."

Sasuke Sakura and Nenji nods in agreement to the plan. Shikamaru then hands them ear pieces for a radio so they can communicate with each other. The three of them attaches their own ear piece.

Shikamaru then stretches his arms and turns to walk to outside of the village.

"Let's go and get this over with."

They begin their journey to Techi forest.

…

The four of them are running through forest at a moderate speed until Shikamaru signals them to stop.

They all stop and began to crouch low, cautious after being told to stop.

"Nenji can you check ahead of us I think I saw something." Shikamaru asks his long haired teammate. Nenji nods and uses his byakugan to look ahead. Nenji's eyes widen.

"GET DOWN!"

The trees around the four of them are suddenly blown away as a shadow narrowly misses their heads. The harsh wind forces everyone to close their eyes,, when they opens there eyes they looks behind themselves.

A figure with red hair and tan skin looks at them with a feral grin their red catlike pupils look at them hungrily. He wore no shirt but had thick pants with a very tribal design.

"I'm surprised you dodged that I guess humans are getting betting at reacting. You must not be regular humans, let me guess ninjas?"

The man grins and licks his lips.

"You will taste even better then."

Everyone is tense waiting for the man to make a move they knew there is no reasoning with him so they get into a fighting stance. Sasuke activates his Sharingan to track the man's movements.

The crazed man is in a relaxed stance until their body tenses. Shikmaru quickly uses his shadow possession jutsu to stop them in their tracks.

"Everyone attack now!"

Nenji Sasuke and Sakura move to attack the man, Sasuke rushes and takes out mulitple kunai and uses Chidori Current on it. Sasuke throw them with precision they met their target embebing them into his opponent's chest. The man flinches but doesn't do much else.

"Ah, why can't I move?"

Nenji disables the red haired man's chakra points, when closing the distance between them. Red eyes glares at Nenji when he is stunned that his chakra was fading away.

"What the hell is up with you humans! This is cheating!"

After Nenji's attack Sakura hits him with her punch his is blown back from the force. He lands in an awkward postion

"How in the hell are you humans so strong? Ugh looks like I have to use my tail to wipe you out Naruto is going to be pissed that I even got hurt! Fucking humans and their irritating powers!" He rants to himself.

"I've actually seen enough." Everyone there tenses even the red haired man. A man with blond hair with no shirt and wearing thick pants similar to the red haired man appears next to him. He also has red cat like pupils but there is three whisker marks on each cheek. The man glances down to the beaten man.

"Were you having fun getting your ass kicked, Sou?"

Sou grins nervously. "Sorry Naruto, I'm just not used to fighting people with weird ninjutsu."

Naruto chuckles, "Well next time don't get so anxious to go hunting you only have one tail you wouldn't get far."

"I know, geeze I was just really hungry. Ok?"

Naruto pauses he suddenly sniffs the air and looks in Sasuke's directions. He grins ear to ear, a feral look appears on Naruto's face.

"Hello there, Playmate."


	5. Chapter 5 - Despair

'Playmate?' Sasuke thinks to himself the raven haired man stands in a fighting stance waiting on Shikamaru's orders.

The blond haired man smiles to him, his teeth are sharp and intimidating. Naruto's grin was irratiting Sauske so he glares at the slightly taller man from where he stands.

Naruto's focus was only on Sasuke like he didn't care that about everyone else in the clearing, The beaten red haired man now known as Sou almost looked sorry for Sasuke,

"Looks like you have the short end of the stick for getting Naruto's attention," Sasuke who was still having a glaring contest with Naruto who is smiling at him. Sakura decides that was enough standing around and decides to block Naruto's line of view Sasuke.

"What the hell are you staring at!?" Sakura yells at the smiling man. Naruto expression turns into a frown. Instead of answering her Naruto in a blink of an eye round house kicks her to the right of the clearing.

"Your annoying..." Naruto says after kicking her a distance away.

Not able to react fast to protect her the three konoha ninja distance themselves from Naruto to prepare to attack him.

When all three of them get a safe distance they all hid behind different broken down trees Shikamaru begins to talk into his radio.

"Nenji when I give the signal you have to attack the blond one! Sasuke when he is weak from losing his chakra use any move you can to damage him!

"Right!" Sasuke and Nenji answer quickly, they both are focused on Naruto's movements. He is standing there waiting for them to make their next move.

Even though Sasuke is a distance away Naruto is still focused on him. With most of the trees being destroyed thanks to Sou's attack it was hard for them to hide from Naruto. Sasuke's scent is the only thing Naruto is focused on, so his attention is only directed to the raven haired man.

"Come on Playmate let's play, You are so far away!" Naruto calls out in a playful tone and starts to casually walk to where Sasuke's hiding spot was.

Shikamaru uses Shadow Possession jutsu on Naruto to stop him in his tracks.

"Nenji now!"

Nenji appears behind Naruto ready to disable his chakra points.

"Annoying..." Suddenly a fox like tail appears from Naruto's lower spine to wrap around Nenji mid section starts to burn the byakugan user.

"AAAAHHHH!" Nenji screams and tries to get the tail to unravel from him.

"Annoying little humans getting in the way of me and my Playmate. Just die."

"Nenji no, Shit! Sasuke now!" Shikumaru is trying to use the shadow neck binding technique but the longer he tries to hold Naruto the more chakra he is draining. Naruto who is squeezing the life out of nenji turns his head to look back and smirks at him. Nenji's clothing quickly starts to melt as the iron grip of the tail squeezes almost breaking his bones.

Then Naruto hears what could described as birds chirping rather loudly, the sound comes closer to the tall blonde who turns his attention to the front of him and sees Sasuke charging at him with lightning clutched in his hands.

With great speed Sasuke punctures Naruto's chest with the chidori. Coughing up blood with Sasuke's arm still in his chest Naruto smiles blood flowing out his mouth.

"Good my Playmate is a great tease..."

Naruto grabs Sasuke by his jacket and pulls him into a searing kiss. Surprised Sasuke electrocutes and gets the blond to let him go he stumbles back and wipes the blood from his mouth.

"What the fuck was that!"

Naruto just smirks.

"I've had enough of dealing with your teammates. Sou get rid of their leader that is hiding over there." Naruto points to his left and Sou jumps into action after enjoying to carnage that his leader was causing. Sou had his Tail out so his speed increased exponentially. He quickly stopped shikamaru from getting away.

Naruto who was still holding the limp Nenji throws the long haired man into the ground. As soon as Nenji was out of Naruto's hold, Sasuke uses Fireball jutsu to slow his oppenent down.

"So cute still trying to fight."

Naruto teleports in front of Sasuke and grabs the man by his throat and slams him into the ground. Naruto pins him looks him straight in the eye.

"Tell me your name."

"Fuck you!"

Crack!

One of Sasuke's fingers are broken Sasuke doesn't scream he bites his bottem lip.

"Tell me your name and I won't hurt you anymore."

"Fuck you!"

Another finger is broken.

"AHHHHH! FUCK YOU!"

Naruto looks annoyed, sighing he mumbles something and touches Sasuke's head.

"Sleep."

Sasuke closes his eyes when he hears that word he fought sleep for a few seconds but whatever power Naruto had overpowered him.

When Sasuke is asleep Naruto tells Sou to kill everyone that was with the raven haired man. Sou does just that.

Naruto pick up sasuke bridal style and smiles to Sasuke's sleeping form.

'I hope you have a good sleep Playmate.


	6. Chapter 6 - Hi, My name is!

A/n : I know everyone is surprised that I killed characters already, but I always thought that my take on Evil Naruto would have the theme of his entire character to be "No mercy." If he doesn't care about you or the person in question hasn't proved that that they are worth anything to him, you're dead that's it. Other than that thanks to everyone that has left a review, favoirte, and follow, I hope you enjoy my future chapters.

Sasuke slowly wakes up the first thing he notices that he is in a comfortable bed. He tries to move his right hand but flinches as he realizes that it's too painful to move. All of Sasuke's weapons and konoha headband are missing. Sasuke wonders where he is looking around he notices he is laying in a large tent, the colors of the tent are mixed with orange and red. He sits up from the bed and begins to recall what before he came here.

"Fuck! That blond asshole put me in some genjutsu to make me fall asleep." Sasuke begins to look for an exit but as soon he starts to stand up the blond in question appears through an opening in the tent. Sasuke notices that the man's eyes are no longer red with cat like pupils but and light blue color, the man still only wore a tacky orange pants and had etchings of different designs.

The man begins to speak "Oho you're awake goo-"

"Why the hell am I here! Another thing where the hell is this place!?" Sasuke is not having any of his bullshit.

"Hmm are you always this loud when you wake up? I will take note of that."

"Answer the damn question!"

"How about this I will tell you where you are, after you tell me your name."

Sasuke glares at the blond who is smirking at him.

"You tell me yours first..."

The man smirks, "My name is Naruto, Now yours."

There is silence for a few minutes.

"Uchiha Sasuke…"

As soon as Sasuke says this there is a burning sensation on his right arm he screams as the burning is getting more intense. This lasts for a few minutes and sasuke is panting from the pain. Sasuke rolls up his sleeve and sees a red fox tatoo wrapping up his arm.

"What did you do to me!" Naruto who is smiling has an evil gleam in his blue eyes.

"You became my Playmate! This is so exciting~"

"What the hell is a Playmate?"

"It means you're mine to do with as I please, don't worry you get some perks. Like having near unlimited chakra and having enhanced senses and healing. Isn't that nice, Though you need to train with this power. Now then...

Naruto approachs him and lightly touches his injured hand, red charkra flows into Sasuke's hand. To his amazement his hand snaps back into place and the pain goes away.

"There you go you will eventually be able to do that by yourself." Naruto looks straight into Sasuke's eyes while saying his next words deadly serious. "Don't even think about escaping, Sasuke, you don't have permission to leave this village. You are mine.

You wont even have a chance to escape no one is on your side here only I am. I will protect you when necessary but don't go off on your own without me it could be dangerous."

Sasuke glares at him in defiance "Who are you to tell me to do your bidding, I am no one's whatever the hell 'Playmate' is you got that? I have a goal I have to finish don't think you can interfere!

Sasuke activates his sharingan and uses a genjutsu on Naruto which stuns the blond for a few secouds which is all Sasuke needs. Sasuke sprints through the opening of the tent and is surprised at seeing multiple people with fox tail staring at him with hate and disdain once they saw he was a human.

"Sasuke~" Naruto's voice rung out in a song Sasuke sprints to his left but it's too late Naruto tackles him to the ground. Sasuke looks up to see the familiar red eyes from Naruto what startles him though is the three fox tails that wrap around his body. It confuses Sasuke why the tails don't burn him like Nenji did and didnt squeeze the life out but gently wraps around him.

"Nothing to see here everyone he is the new addition to the clan!" Naruto cheerfully turns to his clansmen and announces to everyone there, most of them nod not wanting to question the leader of their clan's son. Everyone goes about what they were doing ignore Sasuke and Naruto

Naruto carries Sasuke back to the tent and drops him on the bed.

"Good thing I got to you in time you would have been dinner!" Naruto grin turns into a glare. 

"I don't want to hurt you Sasuke now that you are my Playmate it's dangerous to do what you want. Not everyone in the village will listen to me so I suggest you stay put unless I tell you other wise."

Sasuke glares right back at Naruto then sighs might as well play along until he can escape

"Fine I will listen." For now…

Naruto smiles happy that he finally got through to Sasuke.

"Good now first we have to get you new clothes! You are going to end up tanning with that pale skin of yours I think it will be sexy to see you in my clans clothes.

Sasuke raises a brow. Sexy?

"Alright I'm going to find Mari she will be about to take your measurements Oh since I can't trust you yet. Seal One : Bind."

A red mist spreads from Sasuke's arm and surrounds the tent it dissipates and there is a red glow around the tent.

"There now you can't escape until I come back, just relax and do what ever you want I shouldn't be long."

When Naruto leaves he sighs standing up to try and leave the tent. Before he can step outside his whole body feels like it's on fire. He quickly steps back and glares at his tatoo.

'Looks like I really can't leave…' Sasuke wonders if his teammates are fairing any better than him. He walks back to the futon and lays down waiting for Naruto to come back.


	7. Chapter 7 - Kushina's Questions

Dragon77 – Haha yes, Naruto is cray cray in this story which is what I always like to write. He will eventually ease up… Maybe. Thanks for reviewing!

Guest – Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like my story! Trust me, Sasuke will not react well to finding out his teammates died. I'm debating if he should find out in a horrifying way or have someone just tell him. I will decide when I get to that point which shouldn't be long.

Killer-Sangwoo – When it comes to writing stories I am a very lazy person, I make one chapter in one sitting when I feel like it. I like this story more than the other ones I'm writing, so this one gets more updates. I might change the length in the future, Thanks for reviewing.

WolfMistwood – I'm glad you caught the reference!

Naruto is practically skipping to Mari's tent he is excited that he finally got a playmate after all these years, someone that belongs to him even if he is a human. He will have fun playing with Sasuke, Naruto grins at the thought.

Before he could go any further he is stopped by his mother.

Kushina has a serious expression on her face she stands in front of Naruto with her arms folded.

"Naruto who is that human that caused a commotion earlier and why is he in our village?"

Naruto laughs still giddy thinking about Sasuke.

"He is my playmate, Mom. I brought him here because there is no way I'm not bringing my playmate to live with me. You told me when I was a hundred years old that I should bring my destined playmate to the village at anytime when I find them."

Kushina relaxes when she hears Naruto's explanation then she smiles happy for her son.

"Alright I understand getting your playmate is a very important thing that happens to everyone so I'm happy for you. Now where were you going before I stopped you? Shouldn't you be spending more time with your playmate?"

"I'm going to Mari's tent to ask her to measure Sasuke to get new clothes for him. Also I used Bind to keep him from leaving my tent."

"Hmm I see, I can come with you then I want to see what this 'Sasuke' looks like."

…

Sasuke is irritated that he is stuck in the tent, he wants to figure out how can he leave this village in one piece. He knows he can't force his way out because of what Naruto is capable of, and the villagers seem to have the same ability to grow a tail . Sasuke doesn't know the extent of the ability only knowing that it could burn if it touches you which he learned from the damage that happened to Nenji.

On top of that Naruto had the ability to regenerate even from the chidori he hit the crazy man with.

Sasuke breathes a heavy sigh thinking about his options until the tent flap opens and he sees Naruto and two woman enter. One looked to be an elderly woman with gray hair, she wears red robs her eyes are purple and she looks at him with a kind smile. The elderly woman was shorter than all of them but she carried herself like she can fight at anytime.

The second woman had striking red hair and also had red robes. The red headed woman smiles her arms are crossed and then a slight shift In her expression like she realizes something about Sasuke.

"My My, what a handsome young human you have Naruto. His pale skin and hair are really peciular." The eldrely womans says as she appoarches sasuke. She stands in front of Sasuke looking up at him.

"Nice to meet you, My name is Mari I am the lead seamstress of our village I hope we can get along."

Sasuke nods even though he doesn't want to give his name to anyone after what happened with Naruto somehow giving him a tatoo he hoped that he was making the right decision "Uchiha Sasuke is my name."

When nothing happened to him he sigh in relief. The red haired woman decides to speak .

"Welcome to our village, Sasuke, My name is Kushina I am the leader of this clan. Naruto is going to be the one that will show you around after you get your clothing. I have to warn you though not everyone will be friendly so I suggest you stick with Naruto if you want to walk around. I will let Mari get to work on measuring you. "

Kushina turns to Naruto who was quiet but grinning at Sasuke, he was obseving the raven haired man's reaction. "Naruto I would like to speak to you about something."

Naruto nods and follows Kushina outside.

…

When they both get a distance from the tent Kushina speaks. "Naruto you picked the worst person to be your playmate, That human is an Uchiha. Someone that can stun us and to some extent control us, he can be a danger to our clan if he can control one of us for long enough."

Naruto just shrugs not worried about that. "I got the brunt of his genjutsu so I know that he can stun us but when I used my tails I regained my composure. We demons will always have safe guard with our tails, since our ancestors have made sure of that."

Kushina sighs her expression is of irritation.

"Uchihas are a powerful enemy and dangerous if their emotions get out of control. I'm going to trust that you can keep him in check if something happens.

Naruto smiles an almost evil smile and nods his head"Of course mother. It's going to be fun to break him in.

Kushina smiles at son trusting he can handle himself.

"Good now once Mari is done go have fun with your playmate."


	8. Chapter 8 - Naruto's Struggle

A/N : Thanks for the reviewes!

Yukino76 – Thanks!

Killer-Sangwoo – I need to work on updating faster but that requires discipline which I wish I had.

Jeremy1555 – Yes they are!

Naruto and Kushina walk back to the tent, they walk inside and see Sasuke standing with his arms out in a t-stance with Mari using tape to get his measurements. Mari turns to acknowledges them with a smile and begins to speak.

"We are done here I will have his clothes ready in a day, I hope you have fun with your playmate Naruto he is really adorable with his face scrunched up in a frown."

Naruto chuckles "I know right he looks so grumpy it's cute."

"I am not cute." Sasuke says while glaring at everyone in the tent.

"Oh Sasuke don't be so modest you are the cutest human ever I can't wait to play with you!" Naruto smirks. "You can be grumpy all you want doesn't change the fact I'm going to keep calling you cute!"

Sasuke just continues to glare at Naruto. "It's getting old already, Idiot."

"Alright we will let you two love birds by yourselfves see you guys later."Mari says smiling

"See ya later Naruto have fun remember what I said!"

Kushina and Mari leave to their respective tents , leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone. Sasuke has decided he would like to question Naruto about his current predicament.

"Why the hell did you kidnap me and where the hell is my teammates?"

Naruto smiles he can tell Sasuke is pissed and confused but what he noticed about the raven haired man is that he wasn't losing his spirit even against three people that could snap his neck at anytime he has the guts to go against them.

That is something that Naruto loves about him.

"I brought to where you belong, which is here with me. If that counts as kidnapping well too bad no one is hear to stop me anyway why should it be a big deal? As for your teamates… Hehe they're dead."

Sasuke visably tenses at Naruto's words He glares at Naruto his Sharingan active. "YOU BASTARD!"

Before Sasuke could even move Naruto tackles with a bear hug and pins Sasuke down looking down him with a frown. Sasuke is temporaly stunned and looks up at Naruto.

"Listen Sasuke I know your upset but you need to understand they were useless meat bags, they mean nothing in the grand scheme of our relationship there is no one that will get in our way."

Sasuke looks up at Naruto dumbfounded about how stupid that sounded. Sasuke glares at the blonde with tears in his eyes.

"How could you even say that ? Are you so emotionally stunted that you don't understand that they were my friends? That I cared about them even if I didn't show it much I still cared. Are you that much of a monster that you cant see why I'm upset?

"Sasuke…

Naruto is confused if he could think how to make his playmate not upset he can feel the link they have stronger than ever now that Sasuke is really emotional right now. Before he can say anything Sasuke continues.

"Also what relationship are you talking about? You forced me into this without thinking about how I felt. You think you can just take me somewhere I don't know and expect me to obey your every whim?"

Sasuke tries to push Naruto off but the blond is too strong. Naruto has a frustrated expression frowning at Sasuke's struggling.

"I don't understand We are playmates wouldn't you want a relationship? So why are you upset.."

Naruto pauses remembering what his mom taught him when he was a kid.

…

" _Mom, why do humans get so emotional when someone from their clan dies isn't it natural to lose people you know?"_

 _A young Naruto is sitting on a rock looking up to the sky as his mom looks up as she is cooking some meat._

 _Kushina smiles and looks at Naruto._

" _Humans are really sensitive when it comes to bonds when they lose someone it's like they lose apart of themselves. We lose people everyday so it's to be expected that we don't have much connection._

 _Kushina pauses taking a breath_

" _Our genetics makes us not care much for bonds if we lose someone of our clan we don't care as much. Playmates are different for us when you have that kind of connection you can't help to get a little emotional yourself. Naruto, we are different from humans we are dangerous and uncaring even for our own clansmen but maybe one day we will change for that one bond we have. "_

 _Naruto pouts._

" _I don't like the idea of changing myself for someone."_

 _Kushina grins to her son._

" _Well don't then just try to be yourself maybe they will come around."_

" _I hope so."_

…

Shit, emotions are not Naruto's strong point. Sasuke is glaring at Naruto sharigan still active with hatred but the blonde didn't want that so he thought of something to say.

"Sasuke, I think... I'm sorry?" Naruto says hesitating he thought his throat was going to set on fire when he said those words, Naruto never apologies for the things he does especially about killing some humans. But.. he couldn't think of anything else.

Naruto sees Sasuke stops glaring at and looks at him with shock and confusion.

"You're sorry?"

"Yes?"

"… If you are truly sorry would you let me go home?"

"No."

Sasuke actually chuckles at that.

"Worth a shot."

Though Sasuke was still upset he settles for staring up at Naruto who is smiling at Sasuke while still pinning him.

"Seems you calmed down, My little Human."

"I'm still mad, Idiot."

Naruto kisses his cheek, Sasuke frowns at the display of affection that he was not used to.

"Not as much now I can tell from our link."

Sasuke is curious.

"Link?"

"Yep, if you didn't notice the tatoo you have has another function. the stronger the bond is we can feel each others emotions. Though I'm not used to such intense feelings, Anyways are you hungry?"

Sasuke frowns, Remember the man he fought before fighting Naruto talking like him and his teammates would taste good.

"Depends what we are eating."

Naruto pauses and smiles at Sasuke.

"How about whatever you want I can go get it?

"...Tomato stew."

"I'm going to have to ask one of my cooks to make that."

"Alright I'm fine with that."

A/N: "Hahaha Emotions suck.


	9. Chapter 9 -Tsunade's Predicament

Brainpagsolingan- Haha don't worry about it.

KamiKageRyuuketsu- I see you have no chill, well no point talking to someone like you. Have a nice day!

Yukino76- Yes I remembered his favorite food is tomatoes so I put that in.

It's been a week since Tsunade has heard from Shikamaru and his teammates. Usually this wouldn't be concerning until the day a Konoha Chunin contacts the Hokage about when they saw the dismembered bodies of the team expect for Sasuke.

The news caused the Council to go into a panic, who could have done this horrendous act they questioned Tsunade constantly for answers. Tsunade couldn't come up with a solution so she sends a team of Anbu to collect what was left of the team's bodies.

When the Anbu collected the bodies, Tsunade requested the Coroner investigate if there is anything out of the ordinary about how they died. A day later the Coroner contacted Tsunade asking her to bring a her to bring a Hyuuga to investigate the remains of the bodies Charkra. When Tsunade arrives with the Hyuuga named Hiashi she tells him to use his Byukugan to help with there investigation.

When Hiashi activates his Byukagan to check the body he tells them that he sees. Red Potent Chakra that devoured their Chakra coils it spread like poison in their bodies taking apart their organs from the inside out. Hiashi tells them that he never seen that kind of Charkra before so he can't be as much help. Tsunade decides to send a message to Jiraya to come back Konoha to help figure out what attacked the victims and how to stop it from happening again.

Tsunade was siting down doing paper work at her desk when Jiraya arrived in her office He bore a frown on his face when he speaks to her.

"I read your message I wish we would be meeting on different circumstances. I did some research on the Red Charkra and it seems it's related to something we thought was long dead."

He takes out a black book and hands it to her, Tsunade takes it and begins to look over it.

"It's about a Demon called the Kyuubi, it's strange that it's somehow still alive when it hasn't been alive for centuries. From what I can see the Red Chakra is the only explanation for it."

Tsunade frowns while reading it.

"I thought Demons were nothing but a fairy tale just a story to scare little kids how could it still be alive?"

"That I don't know the answer to but we have to figure out how to deal with The Demon, it's dangerous for Konoha to travel too far without getting attacked."

Tsunade looks up from reading a rubs her forehead in frustration.

"The weirdest thing about this is that Sasuke's body wasn't recovered so he is either alive or the beast took his body to eat somewhere else."

"Or he is got kidnapped which is even more weird. Why would it want Sasuke?"

"We will keep going in circles at this rate let's look for more information about the Kyubii and get the Inuzuka clan to help try to sniff out where the beast went."

"Yes, I will get my spy network to see if they find out anything."

….

It's been a week since Sasuke has been living with Naruto. In that week Sasuke has made three escape attempts.

Naruto is frustated that his playmate keeps trying to escape but it's been funny at the same time. Sasuke's expression when he gets caught is priceless to Naruto. Naruto also loves Sasuke's the look of anger when he sees Naruto treat his situation like a game.

Sasuke wants to Chidori him so badly.

One thing Sasuke has learned from his escape attempts is that the grassland is huge and hard to navigate if you don't know where you are going. So it's really hard to find an exit.

Sasuke is now wearing the clothes that Mari had made for him. Naruto forced him not to wear a shirt which was terrible for his pale skin. So all he wore was black thick pants with different designs on them.

Sasuke sat down on the futon that he and Naruto share, that blonde asshole decided to have them share one to "show how much they care for each other". Which is stupid to Sasuke since the Blonde idiot snores and that keeps Sasuke up at night.

Naruto sat across the tent guarding the entrance so Sasuke couldn't esape his blue eyes are playful and full of life. Like he is waiting for Sasuke to try to run again.

Sasuke decides to spark a conversation.

"Naruto, what exactly are you? There is no way you are a human.

"Well you are correct I'm not human What do you think I am?" Naruto grins at Sasuke's curiosity

"The Kyuubi I read about the beast in a book."

"You are half right, The villagers here are born from the Demon Kyuubi's Chakra we grow stonger as time passes. The original Kyubbi is sealed away but all the stronger demons in this village have his memories. Like me and my mom and some others from here. So yeah some of us might as well be the Kyuubi.

"No wonder why you are so strong... What about the tails everyone here can grow is there a limit to how many you can have?"

"Well you sure have a lot of questions, Sasuke. Are you trying to find out a way of escape through these questions?

"Just answer the question, Idiot."

"Fine, we each start out with one tail but the stronger we get the more tails we can grow. Since we were born from the Kyuubi we can grow up to nine."

"Nine huh… How many tails can you grow?"

Naruto grins. "Nine."

At that moment Sasuke thought his chance of escaping seemed impossible.


	10. Chapter 10 - Normal Conversation

A/N: Yo! After this chapter we will be going into Arc Two where the mysterious about demons keep piling up!

Naruto sits at the entrance of his tent guarding it to stop Sasuke from escaping. He stares at Sasuke and Sasuke glares back.

"Are you ever going to answer my questions?"

"Why would I?"

"Come on Sasuke I just want to know about your past, We are Playmates after all."

"You still didnt clearly explain what a Playmate is."

"If I do can you tell me about your child hood?"

"No."

Naruto sighs rubs his forehead in frustaion

"Sasuke come on I'm trying to be nice isn't that enough?"

"No, being nice after all the things you have done is not enough.

"I said I was sorry cant we just have a normal conversation."

Sasuke rolls his eyes at that. "When have we ever had a normal conversation? it's always "playmate this playmate that" with you.

Naruto pouts at Sasuke repeats what he always tells Sasuke "Because having a Playmate is important in a demon's life and it lasts a lifetime."

Sasuke glares at Naruto irritated with that explanation he has heard it from the blond many times

"Explain what a Playmate is and maybe I will care enough to talk."

Naruto smiles begins to explain in an excited manner.

"It means that we belong to each other in every way possible soul, body, mind you name it we are in human terms soul mates we have a connection that no one can tear apart.

After Naruto says that Sasuke doesn't look impressed

"I don't see that between us."

Naruto chuckles as he wags his finger.

"Oh come on you might not see it but your soul has already accepted it with the tattoo on your arm it's already proven that we belong to each other

Sasuke glare at the tattoo on his right arm

"I also have a tattoo but it's on my tongue."

Naruto sticks out his tongue to show a black fox head marked on him

Sasuke makes a disgusted expression

"That's gross."

"Hey, I didnt choose where to have it!"

"Whatever, it's still weird"

There is is silence for a few seconds until Naruto speaks again

"Sasuke~"

"What?"

"Tell me about you childhood."

"No."

So they were back were back to where they started

But what Sasuke didn't noticed that after after being in this village for a week he was starting to get comfortable with Naruto. Even if he didn't want to admit it.

End of Arc 1


	11. Chapter 11 - Organization

A/N : So my computer was out of commission for a month, so that's why I wasn't able to update sooner sorry about that.

Guest : Aww thank you so much for the review, I'm glad you like my story! I hope you stick around for more!

Nitro6129 : Thanks for the review! Sasuke being angry is the most logical response to me, so I'm happy you don't blame him. I hope you stick around.

Yukino76 : Thanks!

Dragon77 : I'm glad you look forward to the my story, I hope to see you again!

Now on with the story!

In a dark cave to figures stood facing each other. Both had the same black cloak with red clouds design on the bottom of the cloak. Their silhouette seem to be covered in static to hide their identity but both knew who the other was since they were from the same organization. One was slightly shorter and the other had glowing red eyes. They were in a different location from the current cave they are meeting at so no one knows where they are.

The shorter one begins to speak.

"Itachi there seems to be an interesting problem for you that is happening in Konoha.

"Which is?"

"Sasuke seems to have gone missing, he is assumed to be kidnapped by the Kyubii.

"… How could this happen?" Itachi asks sounding irritated

"Who knows, but we already know the Kyubii is long gone but the clan still exists so the problem is finding them. Konoha seems to think that there is one beast but there is most likely over a hundred beings that have it's chakra. Our organization will eventually find them no matter where they are."

The man sighs "I just wanted to inform you of the situation with Sasuke so if you search for him and find out where the clan resides it will be killing two birds with one stone."

Itachi nods to the shorter man "I will find them no matter what."

"Good, We are also getting close to finding where the Shikaku clan is located. they are not as discrete as the other Demon clans, Their thirst for blood will be there downfall.

The man waves to Itachi "Good luck with finding your little brother I will help anyway I can, since our goals conform to each other."

The connection is severed by both men leaving an empty cave. Itachi opens his eyes he is a sitting on a the edge of a cliff looking down at a forest.

"This is bad the whole world could be in danger, not just Sasuke..."

He looks toward to bright blue sky.

If the demons continue to come out to play more human lives will to be lost.

…

"Sasuke~"

"What do you want, idiot?"

Both men were sitting in their shared tent, Sasuke glaring at Naruto, he sat on the futon while trying to read a book the blond gave to pass the time. Naruto was sitting in front of the tent entrance still guarding it even if it wasn't as necessary since Sasuke wasn't as antsy to try to force his way out.

"I think it's time for me to show you how that tatoo works."

That piqued Sasuke's since Naruto said something the benefits of being a 'Playmate' before though at the time Naruto was more threatening than talking to him. Sasuke puts his book down and frowns at Naruto.

"Oh really, how is this done exactly?"

Naruto grins lifting up his hand in Sasuke's direction.

"Seal Four : Leash."

Suddenly a glowing red collar attaches it self to Sasuke's neck and a red leash appears in Naruto's hand.

Sasuke is alarmed and instantly tries to take it off.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

Sasuke glares his anger at being treated like an animal made him pissed he continues to try taking the collar off.

Naruto just smiles to Sasuke while gesturing to the leash in his hand

"Sasuke, We are going for a walk. This a safety measure so everyone in the village thinks you're under control so I don't have to worry you getting hurt.

Sasuke glares looking even more pissed than before.

"I will let you out of your collar when we get to our destination come on, my little human"

Naruto gestures Sasuke to follow him while slightly tugging him along.

Having no choice Sasuke gets up to follow.

Whatever the blond has planned it can't be good for him. Well that's what Sasuke thinks anyway.


	12. Chapter 12 - Don't mess with Naruto

A/n: Chapter incoming.

Naruto and Sasuke passes through the village with the blond staying close to Sasuke, though Sasuke can feel the glares from the villagers and the chakra that is overbearing him. Naruto is growling at the ones that get too close to Sasuke. Naruto knows he shouldn't pick fights but his instincts to protect his playmate from potential dangers overwhelm him.

Sasuke is confused by Naruto's actions since these people are his clansmen and Naruto doesn't seem to be the type to pick fights with people he cares about. He silently watches Naruto as he glares at everyone for looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke just thinks it's some demon fox thing.

Suddenly a man with light red hair stops infront of Naruto with black and red thick pants on.

"Oi Oi Naruto haven't seen you in awhile I see you got a new pet, How has that been going?"

Naruto glares at the new person.

"Hello, Lopora… It's been going fine I guess.

"Haha, You guess? We haven't heard from you in a while every time we try to talk, you with that human of yours. Tell me what have you guys been doing that's so important that you can't hangout anymore, hm?

Then Lopara finally notices the tatoo on Sasuke's arm and the leash that Naruto is holding.

"Pfft Hahaaha! This human is your playmate how droll, how terrible, Ho-"

Unfortunately Lopora saw white and tasted blood in his mouth a second later. As he is punched in the face and he crumbles on the ground.

"It seems you forgot who you were fucking with, Lopora."

Lopora looks at Naruto scared for his life. He quickly gets on his knees and bows face to the ground.

"Forgive me it was just a joke, Naruto..."

"You do not joke when it comes to a Playmate Lopora, You do not mock me or Sasuke for what my instinct has chosen."

Everyone who was watching shivered at the chakra that was leaking out of Naruto around them also warning them not to approach with him.

Lopora grovels on the ground while shivering.

"Y-yes please forgive me."

Then the chakra disappeared

"Good, Now Sasuke and I have some business to attend to."

Naruto turns to Sasuke to motion him to follow then they were finally out of the village. They walk for a while and arrive in a large forest they stand in front of a stream.

Sasuke sits on a rock next to Naruto after he stops.

Sasuke decides to speak up.

"So what was that about?"

Naruto shifts looking at Sasuke his blue eyes etched in confusion

"What are you talking about?"

Naruto tilts his head in question.

"You just attacked one of your own people over a little a joke."

Naruto then narrows his eyes irritated.

"It wasn't a little joke he insulted our bond I couldn't just let him do that."

Sasuke still doesn't get it.

"Is it really that important to attack someone like that?"

Naruto nods crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Yes being with a Playmate is a bond that lasts a lifetime I'm not going to stand there and let people stomp all over that no matter who they are. Maybe you don't get it cause you aren't a demon"

Sasuke stares up at Naruto and asks softly

"So our bond is really important to you, huh?"

Naruto smiles genuinely

"Very much so."

Naruto and Sasuke stare into each other eyes for a moment then Sasuke looks away flustered and sighs.

"Well, If you say so then I wont argue."

"Good..."

Naruto then catches Sasuke off guard bending down to place a chaste kiss on his lips. Something about the sensation of the demons lips makes Sasuke pause. He wasn't angry no he was…

Content.

"What was that for?"

"Cause I wanted to, my little human."

Sasuke scoffs

"Of course, you are always doing what you want."

Sasuke should be angry and confused but something in his heart knew that this feeling wouldn't go away.

Not that he wanted it too anyway.


End file.
